Chouriki Sentai Ohranger
, translated in English as 'Super-Powered Squadron King Ranger', is Toei Company Limited's 19th production of the Super Sentai television series. It was during its run that ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai were officially recognized once again as part of the Super Sentai series. (between Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, they were not considered part of the main "Super Sentai" franchise and Battle Fever J was considered the first) Its footage was used in Power Rangers Zeo. On May 21, 2016, Shout! Factory announced that the series would be released on Region 1 DVD. Ohranger was released in the USA on November 1, 2016, making it the fourth Sentai series to do so. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2016/05/shout-factory-announce-choriki-sentai-ohranger-dvd-release/ The average ratings of the series was 4.5%. Development With 1995 marking the 20th anniversary of Himitsu Sentai Goranger, Toei had decided to make a serious anniversary series that harkened back to Sentai's beginning while taking advantage of the developments since then. For its development, many writers from older series came back to work on the show with the plan for a dark theme. The five Ohranger themselves were to be similar to the Gorenger in personality and former Gorenger Hiroshi Miyauchi (who played AoRenger) was brought in as the mentor for the series. While initially keeping to this concept, the events that occurred in Japan during the show's production, such as the Subway Sarin Incident and the Kobe earthquake, forced the writers of Ohranger to constantly rewrite the scripts. The Ohrangers began to alternate between serious and lighter personalities, these shifts causing a downturn in viewership. However, merchandising sales remained unusually high, so many new weapons and toys were created to continue to boost sales as had been done with Kakuranger the Prior Year when it likewise was under-performing. While Ohranger ultimately had the lowest ratings of any Sentai series up to that time, the resulting toy sales were record-breaking, and did not make the show be considered for cancellation at any point during its run. Plot 600 million years ago, Pangaea created a robot named Bacchus Wrath, who ultimately turned on his creators. The KingRanger defeated Bacchus Wrath and banished him from Earth. In the year 1999, Bacchus returned to Earth as the ruler of the Machine Empire Baranoia with the intention of wiping out all human life and bring about machine rule. Chief Counsellor Miura revived super energies that had been born of the lost civilization of Pangaea with the intention of creating weapons to fight against Baranoia. The reassembling of a stone plate uncovered three years previously, the secrets of "Super Power" were revealed. Miura built a pyramid to generate Tetrahedron power in order to allow five U.A.O.H. officers to transform into Ohrangers. Characters United Airforce Overtech Hardware Ohrangers Other Heroes Allies *Kinosuke *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Bara Revenger (15) *Shunpei Kirino (19) *Dorin (26-46 & 48) **Paku *Ichirou Shida *Satoko Shida *Kyomi Shida *Yutaka Shida *All Super Sentai **Ninja Sentai Kakuranger **Gekisou Sentai Carranger Others *Kotaro Henna *Tomomi Machine Empire Baranoia *Imperial Family **Emperor Bacchus Wrath (1-34, 39 & 40) **Empress Hysteria (1-41)/Dowager Empress Hysteria (41-48) **Prince Buldont (1-40)/Kaiser Buldont (40-48) **Empress Multiwa (40-48) **Buldont Jr. (47 & 48) *Bomber the Great (35-41) *Seiichi Kuroda (17 & 18) **Shigeru Kuroda *Machine Beast Tamer Keris (26-28) *Butlers Acha & Kocha *Barlo Soldiers *Takonpas *Baracticas *Camera Trick *Machine Beasts **Bacchus Wrath's Machine Beasts ***Bara Drill (1 & 33) ***Bara Saucer (2 & 33) ***Bara Vanish (3 & 33) ***Bara Crusher (4 & 33) ***Bara Cactus 1 & 2 (5) ***Bara Brain (6 & 7) ****Bara Separate ***Bara Missiler (8 & 33) ***Steam Punk (Movie) ****Locker Knight ****Cat Signal ****Kabochumpkin ****Faucetchuck *****Bara Faucet (31) ***Bara Darts (9 & 33) ***Bara Hacker (10) ***Bara Printer (11 & 33) ***Bara Baby (12) ***Bara Magma (13 & 33) ***Bara Pinokiller (14) ****Pet Pinocchio ***Bara Devil (16) ***Bara Vacuum (17 & 33) ***Bara Ivy (18 & 33) ***Bara Builder (19) ***Bara Boxer (20) ***Bara Kendama (21) ***Bara Madillo (22) ***Bara Clothes (23) ***Bara Kakka (24) ***Bara Hungry (25) ***Bara Goblin (26 & 27) ***Bara King (27 & 28) ***Bara Tarantula (29) ***Bara Gūsuka (30) ***Bara Gear (Ohranger vs. Kakuranger) **Bomber's Beasts ***Bara Mammoth (35) ***Bara Skunk (36) ***Bara Police (37 & 38) ***Bara Gold (39 & 40) **Kaiser Buldont's Beasts ***Bara Hunter (42) ***Bara Fraud (43) ***Bara Guard (44) ***Bara Micron (45 & 46) **Other Machine Beasts ***Bara Revenger (15) ***Bara Nightmare (32) ***Bara Mobile (Carranger vs. Ohranger) Arsenal *Power Braces *King Brace *Big Bang Buster **King Smashers ***King Blasters ***Battle Sticks **Star Riser **Square Crushers **Delta Tonfas **Twin Batons **Circle Defense *Giant Roller *King Stick *Ole Bazooka *Super-Power Dynamite Attack Vehicles *Thunderwings *Jetter Machines **Red Jetter **Green Jetter **Blue Jetter **Yellow Jetter **Pink Jetter Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * ;Ending theme * * **''Used as the ending theme for the final episode'' ;Insert themes * **''Mecha theme for Chouriki Gattai Ohranger Robo'' * * * * **''Mecha theme for Red Puncher'' * * Cast * : Goro Hoshino * : Shouhei Yokkaichi * : Yuji Mita * : Juri Nijou * : Momo Maruo * : Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura * : Riki ** : Riki (Voice, 26) * : Dorin * : Paku (Voice) * : Gunmajin (Voice) * : Kotaro Henna * : Emperor Bacchushund (Voice) * : Empress Hysteria (Voice) * : Prince Buldont (Voice) * : Princess Multiwa (Voice) ** : Princess Multiwa's Human Form * : Bomber the Great (Voice) * : Acha (Voice) * : Kocha (Voice) * : CameraTrick (Voice, Movie) * : FaucetChuck (Voice, Movie) * : Barlo Soldier (Voice, Movie) * : Barlo Soldier (Voice, Movie) * : Narrator Suit actors * : OhRed (main), Red Blocker (main), Ohranger Robo, Buster Ohranger Robo, Oh Blocker, Empress Hysteria * : OhRed (sub), Red Blocker (sub), Bara Revenger * : OhGreen (main), Green Blocker (main) * : OhGreen (sub), Green Blocker (sub) * : OhBlue, Blue Blocker, Emperor Bacchushund, Red Puncher * : OhYellow (main), Yellow Blocker (main) * : OhYellow (sub), Yellow Blocker (sub) * : OhPink (main), Pink Blocker (main) * : OhPink (sub), Pink Blocker (sub), Acha * : KingRanger * : Tackle Boy * : Ohranger Robo, Emperor Baccushund, Gunmajin, Oh Blocker * : Prince Buldont, Kaiser Buldont * : Princess Multiwa * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers Stage Shows * Ohranger Stage Show at Return of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Korakuen Yuenchi * Ohranger Stage Show at Final Battle Korakuen Yuenchi * Ohranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes * is a pun on , , and the Japanese word for . "O.H." was also given as the acronym for "Overtech Hardware", the organization the team is part of, adding to the pun. *This season, like its successor season Carranger, would be notable for being anniversary series for the Super Sentai franchise and would pave the way for future anniversaries to come. For Ohranger in particular, it would be considered the 20th anniversary of the very first Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger which, alongside its followup J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, had become fully acknowledged as part of the Super Sentai franchise. Yet while it would attempt to depict itself as the 20th anniversary series, Ohranger's position as the 19th series would ultimately make the next true Sentai anniversary held off until 2001's Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, which would be the 25th Sentai (though 26 years after Gorenger) and make every subsequent anniversary follow from every five series post-Gorenger, not every five years. *This is the first season since Gosei Sentai Dairanger to feature the original Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink main team formation. *This is the last season to have the annual Sentai movie (with the exception of Kyukyu GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior) until the release of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. Coincidentally, both the end and the start of the Sentai films occur alongside anniversary seasons. *This is also the first season to have a "Vs. series movie", where the current Sentai encounters the previous year's sentai, starting with Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger. *Hiroshi Miyauchi, who had previously played Akira Shinmei in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and Sokichi Banba in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, appears here as Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *The events leading up to this series took place 600 million years earlier, marking the 2nd earliest point in the Sentai timeline so far. **The first earliest event was Grand Witch Grandiene's creation four billion years ago. *''Ohranger is considered to be the 5th lowest rated Sentai show with a rating of 4.5% after Go-Busters with 4.1%, ''Kyoryuger with 3.9%, Toqger with 3.8%, and Ninninger ''with 3.6%. **The explanation is the fact that it was meant to be a darker show (depicting open war with the Baranoia) but the intended storyline was thrown out because of the Tokyo Subway sarin gas attacks and the Great Hanshin Earthquake. The resultant executive mandates from Toei made ''Ohranger a mix-up between dark and comical episodes, the latter considered to be insulting due to the farcial takes of serious situations the nation suffered at that time in reality. This caused the ratings to drastically decreased. However, awareness of these facts and because of Ohranger's extremely high toy sales (and subsequent merchandising additions due to Toei's various deals with Bandai) more than recouping its losses, means Super Sentai ''was not actually considered for cancellation during ''Ohranger's run. It was Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman that almost cancelled Super Sentai before Choujin Sentai Jetman's strong performance saved it. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html http://valsagfantasy.blogspot.pt/2010/08/super-sentais-almost-cancellation-and.html http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2016/06/fact-checked-did-carranger-save-sentai/ * In the Indonesian Dub, Ohranger was spelled as "O-Ranger". * This is the first season since Choujin Sentai Jetman to have two females in the main team. * This is the only season until Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger to have a Black Ranger as a Sixth Ranger. * Ohranger ''was credited as "O-Rangers" in the "Adapted from" credit in the ending credits of ''Power Rangers Zeo. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/oh.html Chouriki Sentai Ohranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/超力戦隊オーレンジャー Chouriki Sentai Ohranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms * Category:1990's Super Sentai Series